Talk:Okita Sōji/@comment-29027964-20180524023826/@comment-27971189-20180526142202
That's weak reason to support her, really. You bring Archer Arthuria. Did you even aware that she come with special charisma, NP Drain on NP also heal and defense up at cost of NP gauge that's pretty cheap considering her ability to NP spam? You put Okita on equal footing with her because NP gain? Not to mention she's far more splashable thanks to her being Arts? You bring Kintoki Rider. Meanwhile Kintoki Rider is free NP 5, with NP Charge that you can kickstart your NP far earlier than most of Quick Servant? With he himself sporting powerful Quick buffs? Is that comparable to Okita who you would have hard time NP 5-ing with, also took more time to charge her NP by chosing her card unless she equip some starting NP CE to begin with? Please, when we're talking about meta valuation on serious matter, you have to answer those basic question first, not just straight justifying things because you feel so. From scale of S to E, its easy to decide who belong on C to E, however starting from B, every single objective contribution matters. Definitely not area where "I feel she's good, so she must be good" or just brush it off like, "You can use this to fix his/her issue" Merlin, Waver, Tamamo and Jeanne stay firm on high tier not because their NP gain, but how their kit contribute so much to other Servants, far exceeding cost of deploying them. Gil and Ozymandias retaining their position as the best of their respective class not because they're Buster with access to Merlin, but how they're still the only person capable to do such feat on their respective class. MHX managed to climb her way up thanks to Invul. being rare among Assassin, and its not a total joke when you consider the bigger picture. Latest Rider enemies now can provide themselves with insane critical buffs, may generating damage enough to ignore class disadvantages (Ivan, Orochon tree), potentially kill Assassins before they contribute. Having Invul. alone is strong reason to consider MHX as definite party member despite her third skill being useless. Not to mention it tied to instant stars, allowing you to setup crits which should be easy for her, potentially turning the price into advantages which is a plus. If you feel Okita underrated, argue it with more objective reason why she's definite pick under current harsh situation compare to other Saber; look at yourself, even you consider that she's outclassed by Lancelot who has no dodge and SR stats (LOL). I'm not saying Appmedia is entirely correct, however its true NP Gain reason won't get you anywhere. Its not that "hard" looking for Servants with good NP Gain, and Servants with bad NP gain is not equal to bad Servant. BTW I already experimented with it sometimes ago without need of you saying, four different Sabers under said 2030 / passive star setup with Hans-- Arthur 10/10/10 can consistenly have his NP ready under several turns, which you can consider a plan with it better than Okita. Mordred is safer version of him with her buff. Musashi 10/10/10 have no issue overkill-ing things, may blasting her NP thrice if you lucky enough with her Arts card, though usually enemy died before that because triple Busters; Nero Bride 10/10/10 is technically faster and easily more reliable than Okita when it comes to teamplay with her skill set.